User talk:ANBU100
Feel free to give me questions, comments, ideas, or criticisms. ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 22:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) User Page Why don't you work on your user page and submit it to the User Page contest. Just go to the Today's News Page info or leave me a message on my talk page. Blackemo1 19:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Need more info We need some actual informationa bout you like your hobbies and such on your user page so people can get to know you. Check out mine or other peoples lol Blackemo1 19:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Lol Your user page cant be just a bunch of crazy image(but it is kinda cool). By the way do you live in Florida? Blackemo1 14:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I Know I know you said that but I like them. and i'm not telling you because i'm paranoid. ANBU100 20:32, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Pics and Home SO MANY PICS. MY BRAIN HURTS!!!!......un......Narutokurosaki547 21:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your permission. I will if I can find use for them. It's cool that your a christian and homeschooled as well. I look forward to working with you. Ten Tailed Fox 19:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes you may add me as a friend and I will add you. Also I would be honored if you would give your opinion on my latest story, Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox. It's not done but just give me your opinion so far. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Sure Great suggestion. I most certainly will. Check back to that page often, because as we speak I am finishing it up. Ten Tailed Fox 20:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes please do Yes put a tenth tail on my fox please. And you don't have to be sorry about messaging me, trust me I'm not bothered. Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox is finished, check it out and give me your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 20:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! I appreciate it. Ten Tailed Fox 21:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Mabey but it would be hard A battle between Naruto and Sasuke would be difficult because Narutokurosaki has already told us what would happen in the end in one of his stories. In other words it wouldn't have any affect on the outcome. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Ten Tailed Fox 23:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Of course Of course you can use any of my characters. Just make sure you tell me before you edit them. Ten Tailed Fox 01:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Admin To be an Admin you need to be on the site alot which is something you have accomplished. Also you need to undestand how to edit articles which again you know how to do. Tell you what I will give you 2 weeks to write an article on any canon character and it must be at least 5 paragraphs. If you get a passing grade you can become an admin. * Remember to check spelling * Make sure it makes sense * No making up insane god characters Blackemo1 11:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Canon articles Hi! I'm sorry to say it but I don't think you can take the property of a canon articles. I know that you wrote it, but it is still in the Naruto manga. I'm talking about the Team Hawk and the Karin articles. Both of them were made by Masashi Kishimoto, and not just you. Sorry to say it. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) 2 things Stop putting that each article you write is your property. I leave that alone, so others aren't discouraged to edit or catagorize mine. Also, no, you cannot use the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki is immortal, and he is stronger than Zukia. 1. He couldn't possibly be killed due to his power. He also has eternal youth through his chakra. 2. You could use Hikaru himself in your story. Sorry, but if you would tell me what you plan to use the Ten-Tailed Wolf for, I'll reconsider. Narutokurosaki547 19:23, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank for you congratulations. I only have the tag of an Admin right now until he finds out how to change me into an Admin. I think your Karin article is great. He is really busy but don't worry, he'll get to you. Ten Tailed Fox 19:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) A Fight Man you have got to check this out. I just finished a fight with User:Seireitou. Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Ten Tailed Fox 02:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Yo and u r not fooling anyone buddy User:Blackemo1 is a little busy. We might have to wait a while. But it is OK. Also once again, you are not fooling anyone by changing your ethnicity. There are millions of caucasians in the world, so why does it matter? Narutokurosaki547 19:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) wondering On your 100 Years Later! The Wrath of the Future! The Adventure of Their Descendants!, i was wondering, if the character "Seiryu" was already made, because if not, i did kind of want him to be Seireitou Hyuga's decendent, if you want, im just giving you an idea incase one hasent been made yet. --Seireitou 02:17, 31 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou A New Jutsu Hey. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm trying to make a trump card move for my character who is really skilled in Ninjutsu. Can you shoot me some ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 16:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Im an Admin now!!! Ten Tailed Fox 22:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Just Wondering Why? What did Hikaru ever do to you? Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun Hey thanks for opinion and I completely understand. However, Ryun needs to be this strong to go with my series, Naruto: Another Road. It's not like I'm doing it for no reason, only to complete my stories. Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, 6 November 2008 (UTC) A Fight I'd love to have Ryun fight your character. Just tell me when your ready and I'll make the Article. Ten Tailed Fox 18:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 2 things 1. I'm kinda busy, so I can't fight right now. Sorry :( 2. Sure, you can add clans. Just don't make them cheesy or anything. Narutokurosaki547 20:14, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship To become an Admin, you'll have to talk to Blackemo1, cuz right now I can't make others adimins. Ten Tailed Fox 21:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) FIGHT!!! Ok ANBU100-kun (I thought I'd give that a try lol) here we go: Ryun Uchiha vs Shishi Genbu Ten Tailed Fox 00:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah I kinda just noticed that sorry im kinda new to the whole editing thing Dr.Ayzen 21:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Re:FIGHT...again Unless you make a good reason why Hikaru should fight Genki, it'll take a lot of convincing. Narutokurosaki547 20:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) List of Realms Sure if you want. Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Why? Why do you want to fight Hikaru? Ya'd still lose, no offense. Narutokurosaki547 21:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Pardon? "That"? Out? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're talking about. What's "that", and what are you out of? --Cyberweasel89 18:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ah Sorry about that man, ill change it. ANBU-san Ten Tailed Fox is MIA for the next week. Narutokurosaki547 21:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sure-z! Yeah, why not, go ahead and make the article, and we can get started! --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ANBU-san... I know this is dumb to ask, but could I get you to control Akira Kaname on The Watchers A Fanon Roleplay? Don't ask why. I'm MIA for the week, so please? Narutokurosaki547 14:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) PS Think what Hikaru would say in a fight like that, but also think how Sasuke would say it. Good Luck Hey, did you check the Shinobi World Tournement? Indo is fighting your character! I tell you that I won't hold back! Good luck. Its your match First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu Admin I know you have been waiting awhile to become an Admin. So I just made you one. You are now a site Admin. Ten Tailed Fox 14:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) hellooooo?? Your urn on the fight between minkai and makan. ~Minkai Ready Ready? Your turn Your turn. -The dark ninja Your turn Your turn. -The dark ninja Your turn Your turn. -The dark ninja Well I'll try to explain this the best I can. Stands are at the left. Indo is 15ft above it. Tengu is on the ground in the arena. A portal is next to Tengu and Indo. Indo used Fire Style jutsu to launch himself away from the stands. It went into the portal and into Tengu's portal, thus, attacking her. -the dark ninja Sorry The last thing i want to do is sound superior, just trying to prove Seiretou Hyuga isn't. Oh yeah, her weakness is her greatest strength, pretty simple, her portals. Echo Uchiha 20:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) what? ok, explain the shooting Minkai in the hip thing. Also, the battle cannot end there! If Minkai loses conciousness, then Soul Edge takes over and goes on a killin spree. Really That's pretty interesting, another angle to consider. Echo Uchiha 21:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Your turn Your turn Your turn Your turn no When you changed the ending in the fight with Minkai and Mkan, it still makes no sence. If Minkai loosoes control of his body (knocked out, alseep, etc.) He will be controlled by Soul Edge, turn intio Nightmare, and go on a rampage until he awakens from his slepp or regains conciousness. So bacicly, off the top of my head, there is no way you can tie with Minkai without cotinuing the fight. As far as I know, your choices are to lose, or fight minkai unconiouss. Unless you can think of something else, then those are your options. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry if this irritates you, but you DID pick a fight with the king of Hell... --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Your turn Your turn Your turn Your turn Hey Reply to the match. You won, but still. yes It should work. If you still want the match to end in a draw, then you will end up helping Minkai by restoring Minkai's conciousness, awakening him and stopping the battle in a peaceful draw. But yes, I will have Nightmare Minkai fight your people. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) What the hell is a pike? Also, it is not that simple. Stabbing Nighmare is Stabbing Minkai. Soul Edge is the main power source, so it must be targeted. DO NOT, however, go and change it so that you stab soul edge instead of nighmare. You are just gonna have to continue fighting Nighmare till your characters fighure out that the eye is the weak point. You know the weakness, but your characters don't. Got it? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I know this is annoying. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE:...! She's too cheerful. WAYYYY TOOO CHEERFUL.... Narutokurosaki547 16:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Time Zone Did you remember what time (at your computer) did you sign your name at that talkpage at Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules? --Rasengan888 21:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) 'This is URGENT!'Okay, ANBU100, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 21:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline '''READ EVERY INSTRUCTION CAREFULLY All right, your name is: Kokuangyo Tengu and you're versing Haizo Hyuga. At January 8th, the first battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) must come. #The first match is for you to battle! At January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqulaified. #The second match will be for you to watch, at January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) optional to watch. #The third match will be for you to watch, at January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) optional to watch. If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 22:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) battle At the end of oyr batlle between Minkai and Mkan +friends, you said there was a demon to fight. Who were you talking about? It could be a good battle. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Discuss I will discuss that tomorrow at the meeting, in fact, I'll discuss everything at the meeting. --Rasengan888 16:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Notice I give you a reminder that the meeting will be tommorrow at 4:00 P.M. Remember to come, for it will have a lot of important information. --Rasengan888 18:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Your opponent has been decided The first rounds are finally done, thank goodness. But now, you're opponent is Haizo Hyuga, good luck, because you're up against a toughy. --Rasengan888 19:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The meeting and information Remember to show up, the meeting will be at the Shinobi World Tournament page, down at the Semifinal section. Once you're there, sign your username at the following numbers and I'll sign my own name last. Remember to come at 3:00 P.M. at January 5th, 2009. See ya. --Rasengan888 23:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) A Complaint... ...Hey, I've got a complaint from one of the contestants, and he doesn't look hot right now...see his complaint at my usertalk and the answer right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting...I want you to see it please...--Rasengan888 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Urgh... Ah, nevermind of what I just said. --Rasengan888 22:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Nice Epic Failure. Hahahahahahahahaha! I like your Epic Failure page! So funny, after Wolf activates his Final Smash and comes down with his Landmaster, he immediately dies after 2 seconds (then Epic Failure!). Very nice! By the by, who's your favorite character in Brawl (mine is Sonic the Hedgehog). --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Another time? How about at January 16th? At the time of 1:00 P.M.? I rather like it that way so that you don't have only one day to fight. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC) YOU MIGHT AS WELL ANSWER!!! AWESOME! Man, you really did a good job! He is really creative. The only suggestion I have is mabey creating some of those jutsu that dont have pages yet. Other that that, great work. Ten Tailed Fox 19:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ya i saw that. Mabey we can have a rematch when he is finished. Ten Tailed Fox 19:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:07, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Reschedule This will now be the reschedule time from here on out. It will be at January 24th at 3:00 P.M. If this is a problem, then talk to me at my userpage. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Eyes I'll give it a try. I'll get to in awhile though, but I'll have it to you soon. Ten Tailed Fox 21:48, 11 January 2009 (UTC)